Ten hours of heartbreak then happiness
by youfugly
Summary: Blair decides the only way they can be happy is if she breaks his heart for a day. Continues hour by hour.
1. Hour one

**Hour one**

**Logic** - it never really was a strong point for Blair Waldorf. As she had stated to Dan a while back, "_warped logic" _was unquestionably a specialty of hers.

The more she thought about what she was about to do, the more _un_logical it became, the more **insane** it became.

Blair was about to shatter the heart, of the one person who in this very moment she undoubtedly cared and loved most in the world, to pieces any second now, she just had to wait for him to walk through the loft door. Blair loved everything about Dan, his witty remarks, his sarcasm, his ability to make her smile even when she was in the worst moods and even had somehow managed to love his hair and his obsession with plaid, both of which she would deny if he ever found out. The problem wasn't that she was completely in love with him, it was that he was completely in love with her and that he would readily admit he would do anything for her. **This** Blair had convinced herself was a major problem, especially in her current predicament.

Dan and Blair had planned to fly to Rome together later that night, she had managed to convince him to take his agent up on the offer as it was a brilliant opportunity which he had accepted on only one condition. That she come with him. Blair had of course accepted, and couldn't wait to go, she couldn't remember a time she had been so happy in her entire life, that was until Chuck reappeared and decided to drop thousands of potentially relationship destroying bombs into her life. None of these had succeeded of course, they were strong, and it appeared to the outside world they could overcome anything.

But not this, Blair couldn't allow him to forfeit such an amazing opportunity for her, he had to go to Rome, she had watched him give up so many opportunities for Serena, missing endless job interviews waiting for her and she was adamant she wouldn't do the same.

"_..and Serena disappointed you twice today, you owe me twenty"_

Chuck needed her, the last twenty messages from friends and family had pretty much demanded she be there for him, as he had become unreliable and they were scared for him. Yes she cared about chuck , but she didn't love him, he didn't have even a tiny piece of her heart anymore, because it had been wholly and truly captured by Dan. But she had now decided he didn't have to know that, she knew that if he knew the truth that she was being forced and guilted into staying in New York over the summer he would never leave her, he would insist that he would stay as well, as he had pretty much stated earlier that morning. But she couldn't let him, he couldn't give up this opportunity, so she had decided, she was going to lie, lie and tell him she didn't love him. Yes it was brutal but it was the only way she could set him free from the vicious circle of dependency chuck was attempting to pull her back into.

A tiny part of her was praying that after it was done, she would be able to catch a car to the empire and talk some sense into chuck, a type of sense that convinced him they weren't meant to be, but simultaneously showed her that he was okay, and that everyone could stop the constant worrying over his state of mind. If this happened she would race to the airport and tell Dan the truth and hopefully, he would forgive her and understand that she was sorry she had to shatter everything he thought he knew, about them and her, just incase she didn't make it in time, so he would go to Rome, heartbroken yes. But at least he would be there, and it would massively help him career.

And once again the question of logic came into her mind.

Yes it was definitely _warped_

At that moment the loft door opened. Dan walked through the door and immediately started rambling. He was smiling so brightly that she almost considered switching her phone off, gathering her things and suggesting they go now, even if there flight wasn't for ten hours.

"I was checking out the weather and its looking good, I cant wait to go sightseeing in the sunshine with you waldorf, although I cant imagine you trying to walk up hills in those heels! You really need to rethink the footwear you've packed" she couldn't help but smile as he moved towards her and smoothed her hair down the sides of her face, kissing her softly.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him sadly, "Dan I need to talk to you about something" she stuttered. _Stupid god damn warped logic _she thought to herself

He let go of her and stepped away slightly, seemingly unaware of what she was about to do, "What's wrong Waldorf, you know I'm always here for you" he smiled softly and she could see his eyes glistening in the light.

She looked at the floor and took a breath prompting Dan to notice her unease. "Hey whats wrong?" he soothed.

"I cant come to Rome with you." she focused on the floor but for the brief second she looked up there eyes met and she saw the look of horror appear on his face. She immediately felt guilty, and she wanted to go to Rome with him more than anything.

"What, why? I don't understand?" he rambled as he took a step closer to her.

"I just cant Dan, I cant do it.. Its just" she didn't know how to explain herself, what was she supposed to say, that she was trying to do something selfless and letting him go, while she was tied to saving chuck bass from the dark side, he would never accept that.

"Chuck?" he questioned, with looks of sadness, anger and disappointment flashing simultaneously across his face.

"No" she paused unsure of how to answer, "Well not exactly, I don't know." she was afraid to look him in the eye, if she did it may just break her to see his world come crashing down around him.

"I don't understand Blair, you told me you loved me, the day before yesterday and the day before that, how can it just change, please tell me this is some kind of sick joke?" he rambled placing both his hands on either side of her face, searching her eyes for something, anything that would show him this wasn't happening.

"I just don't love you anymore Humphrey, I'm sorry" she finally locked eyes with him, and forced the tears back that were threatening to spill, noticing as he attempted to do the same. That was the fatal dagger that hit him right in the heart, he dropped his hands from her face and walked away turning around to face the living room. She couldn't gage his reaction but she was pretty sure he was trying to control his emotions with minimal success.

When he finally turned around they again locked eyes, both watery and red, "But you love Chuck right?" he stated as a fact rather than a question his voice hitching in the back of his throat half way through.

She nodded sadly, her own heart breaking at what she was doing to him she really was _ninety five pounds of girly evil, _hell she was worse.

"okay" he seemed resigned to defeat.

"ill just go then" she turned to leave before she felt him grab for her hand, turning her back around

"You know Blair, I was so shocked that day you came to me, after Ceces funeral party, I was sure id lost you, lost my chance with you, but I hadn't and you managed to make me one of the happiest guys on the planet, I swear, and I know that sounds stupid." she burst into tears, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "But now I think about it, I can see that this was always going to happen, I think a part of me knew that I was delusional to think you could ever feel the same way, or even more about me, a boy from Brooklyn when I'm up against Chuck Bass.

He put his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug, like it was the last time he would be this close to her, ever be able to think _Blair loves me _and her tears were soaked up by his shirt. When he finally let her go he walked away pacing up and down, giving her the next move in the conversation.

"I should go" she muttered her breath hitching "I really did (**do, she thought)** love you."

He turned round to watch her leave the loft closing the door behind her, his eyes then drifting to the suitcases, and all the bags they had packed in the weeks before that were scattered around his feet in preparation for their flight. Then his eyes fell to the bag he had been carrying when he came in, she hadn't noticed, probably too focused on breaking up with him, he assumed, but what she didn't know was that he had been out searching for a perfect pair of flat shoes for her to take to Rome, he'd eventually settled on a red dainty pair from Chloe with a little flower detailed on the top.

"Maybe Ill go to Rome and never come back." he muttered, swallowing the lump that was currently residing in his throat, and attempting to blink away any new tears that were forming. He concluded it was his own fault, it wasn't Blair's she was always going to be tied to Chuck, he was stupid to think she would ever want to be with him. He grabbed his phone and coat, and decided he was going to take a walk, and maybe phone his dad, he really couldn't stand the site of her bags right now, and especially those stupid shoes.


	2. Hour two

**Hour two**

Blair had barely made it down the loft stairs and round the corner before she collapsed against a wall, and started crying again. She had just managed to successfully destroy everything they had built, everything they had in their relationship in a few short minutes, and picturing the look on his face, as his heart broke just made everything so much worse. She maintained her position and tried to regain composure, all she had to do was go talk to Chuck and convince him that he would be fine without her. She planned to say that although they were no longer inevitable she would always care about him and wanted to make sure he was going to be alight. Then she was free, free to go find Dan and tell him how she really felt about him, and try to repair the damage she had caused to their relationship.

Blair had just managed to calm down and was about to begin her trip to the empire when the sight of him left her froze to the spot. Dan had just crossed to the opposite side of the road, and was walking rapidly with his eyes focused on the ground. She desperately wanted to call out to him, run over and pull him into a hug. But she didn't. Instead she began walking slowly in the opposite direction to the empire, she couldn't leave Brooklyn just yet.

"Dan! Hi, I'm glad you called, are you and Blair still planning to stop by before you head to the airport later?" Rufus cheerfully asked unaware of the situation.

"No" he said simply, the mention of Blair sending him into temporary speechlessness. They had only been discussing their visit to Rufus and Lily's before they left while in bed that night. She had laid her head on his chest, while he played with her hair, as discussion on Rome dominated the conversation. Dan was conflicted, one part of him was angry with her, she had even had the nerve to tell him how excited she was about their trip. He still couldn't understand why she would lie to him like this, she obviously never loved him, how could she just fall out of love with him overnight. But the other half, actually who was he kidding, he wasn't angry at all, was completely in love with her, and had genuinely believed she loved him too. The endless smiles, grins, and laughing along with the affection she showed towards him which had never stopped, not since the day she told him he had her heart.

"That's a shame we were looking forward to seeing you, let me guess Blair's not finished packing yet, I bet that girl's taking half of New York with her isn't she? Rufus chuckled at his own joke, only serving to irritate Dan further.

"Were done Dan" Dan's voice hitched for a split of a second, as he prepared to tell his father the events of his day.

"Oh that's good ill say one thing your definitely more prepared than me and Lily normally are before we go away." he replied cheerfully, not grasping what Dan was trying to tell him.

"No were over, as in Blair just broke up with me" he replied in a quiet and almost emotionless tone.

"What I don't understand, why? You two always looked so happy, me and Lily were just discussing it the other day after you left, the way she looked at you, she was always brighter, it was like you were her everythin…." Rufus rambled on unsure of what to say to his son.

"Are you trying to make this worse for me dad, obviously I wasn't." he replied equally as quietly his voice hitching in the last part of this sentence.

"What happened, do you want me to come over?, we can talk about it." Rufus suggested assuming it might be easier to engage with the situation in person rather than over the phone.

"No, I'm not at home right now" he sounded tired, like he had the longest day despite the fact it was still morning."

"Where are you, ill come meet you?" Rufus asked again, slightly concerned as he could only assume how heartbroken his son would currently be. Rufus couldn't understand what had gone wrong, he was currently trying to think of time, when maybe there were signs this was coming, but he couldn't. They had been like two peas in a pod of late. Wherever Dan went so did Blair, no one even asked anymore, it was just assumed she would come. You only had to witness them to pick up on their adoration for each other, it was like a honeymoon period that never ended. Even when they argued they would put on a amusing show, she would slap him on the arm, he would pretend to be hurt, and then a few minutes later they would be engulfed with laughter and smiles.

"No its fine, I'm fine I just went for a walk, I didn't really want to be surrounded by her bags, ill probably head back soon anyway." The Loft was an endless reminder of Blair, she had changed things, her stuff was everywhere like he had once said to her _"Every trace of him was removed from the bathroom",_ but now it was every other room too.

"What about Rome?" Rufus questioned suddenly realizing his son, and his apparently _ex _girlfriend were meant to be on a flight in eight hours.

"I'm going to go by myself. I don't want to be surrounded by constant reminders of us, and gossip girl, I really don't want to see the perfect reunion between her and Chuck documented on my phone." He sighed

"Are you sure that's really a good idea, I remember when I lost a girl a bit like Blair, and my family and friends were a huge help" Rufus was concerned, and just wanted to talk to his son face to face, he knew how hard this must be on him, he had felt this dreaded feeling himself at a similar age.

"But its not the same is it dad, me and Blair were over, there's no going back, but the girl your talking about, your married to her, so forgive me if I don't appreciate the comparison right now." he really was trying not be irritated by this conversion.

Rufus sighed, Dan was right, at first he was skeptical about Blair, concerned she would be drawn back to Chuck, but the past 6 months, had changed that, he had really thought they were over for good.

"Are you sure you cant make it up to her, was this a silly fight? Buy her a present if me and Lily fight I always buy her a present." Dan still hadn't informed him of the reason for the breakup and he could only assume they had a serious fight.

"There was no fight Dad, she just doesn't love me anymore, like she said." he sighed , which only made Rufus feel worse.

"How could she not love you, I've heard her tell you she does myself enough times." Rufus said simply what else could he say, Dan could hear Lily in the background "_Whats going on? Are Dan and Blair coming over" _followed by a simple _"oh" _Dan could only assume Rufus had mouthed to her, or wrote it down to try and protect his feelings.

"Well she sounded pretty sincere to me, yesterday I thought we were happy, but apparently she wasn't, completely out of the blue, well for me anyway." he added

"Dan I'm so sorry" Rufus finally seemed to accept what Dan was telling him, "Are you sure you don't want to come over?" Rufus insisted.

"No I'm going to head home now anyway, I have something I need to do." Dan answered quietly, he would go to Rome, but he had to do something first.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where we are, make sure you call me before you leave." Rufus put emphasis on the make, to show Dan he was serious, it didn't matter how old he was, he was still his son and he didn't want him going away by himself if he was in a state. He knew Dan, he knew how he would bottle up his emotions, and put on a front, but this, even this was too much for Dan to hide, He knew Dan had loved Serena, but it hadn't been like this, not like he loved Blair.

"I know Dad, I will, Bye." Dan responded attempting to make his voice sound more upbeat but failing miserably.

He put the phone in his pocket and thought about what he was going to do, Blair might not love him, but he may as well give her one last thing.

Blair was currently sat in a Brooklyn coffee shop on a street corner. It was their coffee shop and more often than not they would wake up and visit it, if the weather was good. Today the scenery looked no different, everything was the same, the same people, the workers, the same coffee. There was only one thing missing this time. No Dan. Every time the door opened she couldn't help but glance behind her, in the hope he might walk through the door, but she knew that he wouldn't.

Dan currently found himself in Blair's lift heading up to her penthouse, he both hoped and assumed she wouldn't; be there, she was probably with Chuck by now anyway.

"Mr Dan, where's Miss Blair, she not answer phone, and I wanted to say bye to you two before you go." Dorota stated as she rushed out to meet him hearing the elevator ding.

"She's just doing some last minute shopping or something, I'm meeting her later, but I was wondering can you just give her this?" Dan really didn't feel like explaining to Dorota the story, he didn't want more pity, as he knew Blair would fill her in later. He did however hope Dorota would accept his request without too many questions.

"Why you not give it Miss Blair?" Dorota looked at the box Dan had given her then back up to him.

"I want it to be a surprise and I figured she would call here at some point today." Dan lied, while simultaneously back out of her apartment, he really didn't want her to return home before he could leave.

Dorota eyed him suspiciously , but eventually nodded.

"Ill see you Dorota." Dan attempted to throw a weak smile at her as he got in the elevator, knowing full well he probably wouldn't.

Blair was almost finished with her coffee, and was currently planning a strategy to make the day go as she had hoped in her head. Every so often she would glance at her phone, checking for phone calls, texts, yes she had them, but none of them were from who she wanted, none of them were from Dan.

She decided she would head home to the apartment first, she could talk to Dorota, she payed her to listen to her problems. Dorota would know what to do. She sighed heavily, she was a mess, her life was mess and it was all her own doing. She picked up her bag and swiftly exited the coffee shop.


	3. Hour three

**Hour three**

Dan walked slowly up the stairs of his loft, he wasn't even sure how he'd got there. The journey back from Blair's penthouse was a blur. It felt like she had ripped out his heart and then thrown it away. He didn't want to think badly of Blair, after all he still loved her, how could he not, he couldn't really imagine not loving her. He felt empty and emotionless, it was strange and like there was nothing there inside, like he was on autopilot in everything he had done that morning. Opening the loft door just intensified this feeling, as he sucked in a breath again seeing the loft floor cluttered with bags, her bags. Of course the majority of them were Blair's she was a Waldorf after all and certainly didn't know how to pack light. He moved forward dropping his keys and phone on the counter and tried to identify his minimal amount of luggage, pushing hers up against the side of the kitchen counter. She could collect it when he was gone if she wanted to, she had practically kidnapped the spare key, and he assumed it would be in her possession now. The amount of times Dan had returned home with bags, reaching for the spare key above the ledge instead of searching his pockets only to find it wasn't there was frustrating. However on some occasions this feeling would quickly disappear as she ran to the door to greet him, hearing the shuffling having let herself in. He had loved the way she did that, practically breaking into the loft and was disappointed if she wasn't there.

He quickly tried to push these thoughts out of his head when his phone buzzed. He immediately reached for it on the top of the counter, nearly tripping over her stupid bags. He didn't know why he was so impatient, it wasn't like it would be from **her.** Even worse maybe it was a notification of a gossip girl blast, showing him just what he dreaded, just what he knew would probably break his heart into another piece, if that was even possible at this stage.

He sighed when he saw the word DAD flash up on the screen, reading the message and exiting without bothering to reply, he would later he thought to himself. He placed the phone back down and stepped over the bags, perching himself onto on one of the biggest ones. One of hers of course. The stupid Louis Vutton Case she was so protective of. Just last night when he was moving it, he was subjected to her criticism.

"_Dan watch what your doing with my case, you'll scratch it do you know what it is!" she asked, her eyes practically popping out of her head as it crashed with another less expensive suitcase._

"_Yes Blair of course I know, I'm not an idiot you know, I do date you. And its heavy, what the hell have you got in here, a dead body? Should I be worried we wont get through security?" he smirked which turned into a grin after seeing the glare he was receiving from his girlfriend_

"_That's not funny Dan" she crossed her arms._

"_Are you sure I shouldn't arrange a getaway driver?" he chuckled, noticing her trying to withold a laugh, maintaing her stance._

"_Hilarious Humphrey, it's a good job I love you, or I might just have to pick up one of your" she paused thinking of a polite way to put this "lower class brand suitcases, and hit you over the head with it." she giggled as he dropped her suitcase purposely and embraced her. _

He snapped out of the memory as his mind zoned into three specific words intertwined in her sentence " _I love you"_ He really couldn't understand this, was it a lie, did she never love him, had he done something wrong in the last twelve hours. He raised his hands in confusion running his hands through his hair, before standing up to go take a shower. That might help he thought, then again probably not.

Blair exited the elevator and slowly walked into the hallway, and as if on queue was greeted by Dorota who raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Where your bags? Mr Dan say you go shopping?" She questioned.

"What? Dan was here? When, what did he say?" Blair blasted a barrage of questions at her maid, but more importantly her friend

"Mr Dan leave about thirty minutes ago, he said you doing last minute shopping but you have no bags." Dorota stated. But before Blair could speak she pulled out a box off the side. "And he ask me to give you this"

Blair stayed quiet as she walked forward taking the package from Dorota's hands and opening it taking a deep breath.

"There beautiful, Miss Blair, must of cost Mr Dan lot of money" Dorota immediately spoke, through her excitement at Blair's gift.

Blair gazed at the beautiful little shoes, he had given to her, now she thought of it, he had came in with a Chloe bag in his hand this morning, but she just assumed he'd taken a bag she'd brought home, to put some last minute holiday buys in. This made everything worse, she knew she must be putting him through hell and her guilt intensified. He was the sweetest, most thoughtful guy she had ever met, he would give her anything she ever wanted.

Dorota looked up at Blair as she began to cry. "I'm such a horrible person Dorota, he'll never want to speak to me again." She began to sob as Dorota grasped her shoulders confused by Blair's reaction.

"What wrong Miss Blair, is Mr Dan okay?" she asked deeply concerned at the strength of Blair's reaction.

"I'm horrible Dorota, horrible" she stated through hitched breathing. "I broke up with him this morning" she continued.

Dorota looked shocked, her jaw practically reaching the floor. "But I thought you happy, you tell me you happiest ever" Dorota repeated what Blair had relayed to her a week before.

"I am, I mean I was." she struggled to get out through the tears.

"Then why?" Dorota pulled Blair into a hug. Blair took a deep breath and tried to compose herself as she knew she would have to tell Dorota everything.

"I did it for him, to save him from me, so he wouldn't give up Rome for me." she whispered.

"But Mr Dan love you with all his heart, he doesn't need you to save him from you." Dorota frantically tried to talk sense into Blair.

"No Dorota my mind is made up, I'm not letting him give up this opportunity for me." She composed her self and spoke sharply.

"But you love him" Dorota tried to reason.

"I know and I have a plan." Blair and Dorota retreated to her bedroom where she could simultaneously redo her makeup, while telling Dorota what she intended to happen in the next few hours.

"So I get this right in saying.." Dorota paused looking confused "You going to make Mr Chuck know he doesn't need you and make sure he safe, then go Rome with Mr Dan." She looked at Blair questioningly.

"Yes" Blair answered simply.

"Well I think plan is stupid" Dorota raised her eyebrow deciding to be honest with Blair.

"Well its happening Dorota I cant go back now!" she raised her hands in anger. She was so angry at herself, and couldn't bare to think what he was going through in Brooklyn. She finished off her makeup and made her way out of the room grabbing her coat as Dorota followed her quickly.

Just as she was about to storm out of the penthouse she quickly turned round

"Not a word Dorota." she snapped before softening her tone. "Please" she looked at her maid with watery eyes.

Dorota just nodded as Blair left swiftly and determined.

Dan got out of the shower, not feeling any better. He still felt numb. He was alerted by his phone buzzing again, a sound he was sure he had heard several times while showering.

_3 missed calls and 2 messages_

The missed calls were from his Dad along with one message _Dan, I'm worried answer your phone Dad x _and one from Alexandra _Hope you and Blair have a great time in Rome xx_

He quickly deleted this message, before his phone started to vibrate the word DAD once again flashed across the screen. He really didn't feel like talking right now so he rejected the call opening a blank message

_Dad, don't worry about me. Ill be fine I promise. speak soon. Dan x _

Once the message had sent he pressed the off button. He wanted to be alone. He sighed before continuing to gather his stuff

Dorota was sat conflicted at the table staring at the red ballet shoes. A part of her wanted to call Dan and tell him everything, he must be as heartbroken. Dorota had formed a bond with Dan or as she often called him Mr Lonley Boy, he treated Blair like a princess, and every look he gave her was one of love, and it pained her to think of the pain both of them must be in.

Another part of her knew Blair would kill her if she told him, she hated it when her schemes blew up in her face, but Dorota had seen how much she was hurting herself from her hysterical tears.

Dorota stood up, having made a decision. She was going to call Dan, he had to know that she still loved him. She concluded that if she didn't tell him everything but just enough so he would gain hope and wait for her. She pulled out the piece of paper from the cabinet Blair had gave her with his number in case of emergencies. Dialing the number felt like she was betraying Blair, but it was for her own good, it was a stupid plan that relied on everything going as she planned. What if it went wrong, and Dan left without her, what if he saw her with Mr. chuck and assumed the worst. Dialing the final digit she waited with baited breath. **Voicemail **

_Mr Lonely Boy, its Dorota, I need tell you something. Miss Blair is stupid, think she's protecting you but I know different. She loves you, she lied that she not. I cant explain everything I promise Miss Blair, she already going to murder me if she find out I ring. You go find her, don't leave without her, stupid scheme she planning to save you both so you can be happy after. Miss Blair love you and cry over beautiful shoes._

She sighed, wondering if he would get the message before he left, all she could do was hope.


	4. Hour four

**_Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews i really appreciate it! _**

**Hour four**

Tiredly Dan had finished packing his stuff and had successfully formulated a division of their stuff within the loft. He had just got off the phone to Alexandra, quickly explaining about the break up, avoiding details in an attempt to stop himself from feeling any worse than he already did. Not that was possible. He didn't think it was even possible to feel worse. He immediately switched off his phone ignoring the voicemail, and missed calls who was pretty sure would be from his dad. He needed some alone time, he was so used to having **her** around he had forgotten what being alone was like, maybe it would help him move on with his life.

He had asked his agent to call ahead to his hotel and extend his stay by a couple of months. A while away from the Upper East Side, would be good for him. Who was he kidding a while away from Blair would be good from him. If he remained in New York, he would most likely become a recluse, who didn't eat or shower. At least being in Rome would force him to at least maintain his physical appearance, even if he was moments away from falling apart emotionally.

Dan sighed, putting his phone down. Maybe he should tell someone about his plans. After all he and his dad were close, and he knew he would go out of his mind with worry if he didn't come back as scheduled. He couldn't tell his dad directly because he was pretty sure he wouldn't let him leave.

Nate, he could tell Nate. After all he was one of his best friends and he could trust him right, not to tell anyone till he was gone. He picked up his coat and left the loft, knowing everything was ready, after he got back he could head straight to the airport.

Blair was currently in a cab on her way to the empire, she was staring out of the window, and couldn't help but notice the amount of couples they passed, holding hands, kissing in the street, or just laughing and enjoying each others company. That should have been her and Dan in Rome. Blair sighed determined, there was no should about it, it **would** be her and Dan in Rome, because her plan would work, despite Dorota's reservations.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by the sound of her phone. Gossip Girl.

_Spotted Lonely Boy leaving the loft alone looking positively distraught, while B's in a cab heading towards the Empire, has B finally decided to swap her Brooklyn Prince for the Upper East Sides Dark Knight? Don't worry we'll be sure to keep you posted._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

Blair sighed angrily, throwing her phone down onto the seat next to her, why did Gossip girl have to interfere in everything.

"Nate you here?" Dan entered his office cautiously, only for Nate to pop out from behind the door.

"Dan I'm so glad you came by, its been to long, you leave today right?" Nate spoke enthusiastically but questioningly.

"Yeah, I do." Dan replied with much less enthusiasm.

"Are you alright man? I mean you look, well not happy, and I just saw a blast. Are you and Blair okay?" Nate rambled unsure of how to approach this conversation, without hurting Dan further, if what he feared was true.

"I left my phone at home, so I didn't see the blast." Dan sighed he was glad he'd switched his phone off, he wanted to remain unaware of whatever she had obviously wrote about Blair and Chuck. "But no were not, that's actually why I came by." Dan continued. "I need to tell you something, and I want you to promise not to tell anyone till I'm gone"

Nate raised an eyebrow confused. "Gone?, Dan what's going on your kind of freaking me out?"

"No, I mean Rome, I've decided to stay a while extra, and I don't want my dad to find out, or they'll just try and stop me." he answered quietly.

"How long extra?" Nate asked concerned that his friend was trying to run away.

"A couple of months to start with, maybe longer, depends really." He answered honestly, he could trust Nate right?

"You still haven't told me what's going on, What happened with Blair, I mean the blast said she was on her way to the empire…" Nate stopped as he saw Dan's face fall and flinch in front of him, it was as if he had just confirmed his worst fears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Nate immediately tried to backtrack feeling guilty at what he had revealed.

"No its okay, that's actually the reason I need to get away, I don't think I can deal with knowing **that** kind of stuff." He replied looking at the fall and shuffling.

"Your just going to give up, Man what happened?" Nate asked still unsure of how they had broken up.

"You should of heard her, she looked me straight in the eye and told me she didn't…" Dan's voice hitched, cutting himself off, knowing he didn't need to finish the sentence because the look on Nate's face showed he knew what he was about to say. "If I stay here, ill just be in the way, torturing myself and her, I mean I want her to be happy."

"But have you asked why, she certainly looked happy with you to me." Nate continued, confused at how this had all materialized in a matter of hours.

"I don't need to" Dan raised his voice accidentally shocking Nate before softening, "I'm sorry, its just I gave her everything I had, I was there was her when she needed me, I went along with all her plans and schemes, and you know what it didn't bother me one bit. I didn't care if she insulted my hair, or made me eat food I would rather throw in the trash, or go to upper class parties because I loved her. And I would do all those things again, because it didn't bother me as long as I had her, but it obviously wasn't enough and yeah I don't understand it, but she wasn't happy, and that's all I want for her happiness, so yeah I am running away so she can be happy." He finished looking to the opposite wall avoiding Nate's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dan, I really am, I don't know what to say." Nate muttered, shocked by how much Dan had opened up to him, and feeling incredibly guilty for pushing the subject.

"Its okay, but promise, don't tell anyone I'm staying away from New York till after my flight." Dan remembered his intial request upon visiting Nate.

Nate nodded.

"Thanks man, ill be just in touch, I hope everything goes well with the paper and everything." Dan looked on at him, gesturing towards his desk before moving to leave his office.

After he was sure he was gone, he picked up his phone.

"_Blair where are you? We need to talk." _Nate texted knowing that he was breaking Dan's trust, but he had never mentioned not telling Blair so technically it was okay. Right?

"_At the empire, I'm assuming you saw the blast. Where's chuck?" _

"_I don't know but stay there. I'm coming over."_ He knew a lot of people thought he was naïve, but even he could see there was something deeper, something Dan didn't know going on here. He refused to believe Blair could change her mind like this. He knew Dan was too heartbroken to think straight or ask questions and just wanted to leave. But he wasn't, and he had to know what was going on. He had to tell her that Dan was leaving and he wasn't sure he was going to come back.


	5. Hour five

**Hour five**

Nate found Blair leaning against the wall in the lobby looking anything but happy. She looked up at she heard the elevator ding to see it was in fact Nate not Chuck as she had hoped.

"Blair what the hell?" Nate launched immediately as he existed the elevator swiftly.

"Its nice to see you to" Blair responded trying to match him with her wit.

"What are you doing Blair and don't try to lie to me, I know you?" He said walking to stand in front of her.

"I'm waiting for Chuck, why else would I be stood here, jeez stupid question even for you Nate." she responded breaking eye contact with him.

"Blair just drop the act will you, and tell me what's going on." he looked at her pleadingly.

"I have it all under control Nate, I don't need your help or opinion." She responded stubbornly.

"Well really Blair, because right now I don't know if I can believe that. Now thanks to whatever silly game your playing, I have both Chuck and Dan to worry about. " He rambled frustrated at her lack of response to his questions.

"What do you mean." Blair questioned, she knew Chuck was off the rails sure, everyone was worried about him, but Dan?

"Well Ive just had Dan in my office looking like he's about to throw himself off a very tall building, and we all know Chuck's current state of mind, indicates he's at a similar point." Nate sighed running his hand through his hair exhausted.

"Is Dan okay?" Blair uttered feeling increasingly guilty in that moment.

"Of course he's not okay Blair, whatever you said to him, really hit the spot so congratulations." Nate didn't mean to be harsh on Blair, but he was certain there was more to this. Before she could speak Nate interrupted. "Oh and by the way he's going to Rome tonight and I'm not sure he's going to come back." Nate turned and took a few steps away from Blair.

"Of course he's coming back don't be so stupid." Blair huffed not taking his comment seriously.

"Honestly Blair, he's just been to my office making me promise not to tell anyone, so whatever you did, I suggest you undo it, and fast, or else we're all going to lose him." Nate grabbed a glass and began to poor himself a drink out of frustration, confusion and anger.

"I can't lose him, I love him." Blair said quietly, the seriousness of the situation hitting her like a tone of bricks.

"Oh and that's another thing, apparently you don't, he tried to tell me what'd you said but it hurt him too much, ive never seen Dan like this, sure he's been upset, but it wasn't the same."

"Oh, what have I done." Blair began to cry. Nate instinctly walked toward's her and hugged her, they may not have had the same relationship as they used to, but he still cared about her, and couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Tell me what's going on Blair" He said softly as she cried into his shoulder. He felt her nod her head from below him.

"I know that I have to be their for chuck, everyone had been pressuring me to be there for him, and its not that I don't want to be, of course I do because I still care about him a lot. But I was so excited for Rome and I know it's a massive opportunity for Dan, and he wouldn't go if he knew I was being forced to stay, so…" her breath hitched as she calmed down slightly.

"So I pretended to break up with Dan, so that he would go, and I thought I could come here and talk to Chuck and make him see that everything would get better and then I would go to the airport and hope that Dan would take me back." She explained as Nate loosened his grip on her and there eyes met.

"But why not just explain to Dan, he's a pretty understanding guy I'm sure, a little judgmental sometimes maybe." he stifled a laugh, making Blair smile a little, "but none the less understanding, especially as he's ass backwards in love with you."

"Because you know Dan, he loves me, he wouldn't leave if he knew I really wanted to be with him, and I couldn't be the girl to stand in the way of Rome, I just couldn't." Blair explained quietly.

"Blair look at me" he put his hands on either side of her face. "Go call Dan and tell him the truth, I understand what your saying, but he needs to know, he thinks he's making you happy by leaving so you can be with Chuck."

"Why would he do that."

"Because he loves you," Nate paused, "and also your obviously a better actress than you thought" he laughed slightly. "Now go call him, quickly, ill deal with Chuck and I promise nothing will happen to him."

"Thank you Nate" She gave him a thankful smile before pulling out her phone and walking into the other room.

Blair quickly located Dan in her phone book and pressed dial, bracing herself for this conversation. Would he even answer the phone to her? She sighed as it went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit." she cursed out loud, maybe he didn't want to talk to her, could she really blame him.

_Dan its Blair,_ she paused_ I don't know why I'm telling you that, of course you know its me._ She sounded young and vulnerable, unsure of herself and what to say for once in her life. That was when the tears started to fall and her breath hitched. _I'm so sorry for what ive done to you, how could you think I don't love you, I know I said it, but I'm stupid and I just wanted you to go to Rome without having to deal with my problems. I'm coming over to the loft. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you haven't like burnt my ticket or something, but I wouldn't blame you if you have. I really hope you get this, because I don't know what I'd do if you leave. I guess ill just have to hunt you down in Rome, at least your hair will help me spot you. _she chuckled. _So I guess ill see you soon. I hope. I love you and I promise to let you to wear what you want the whole trip, and eat what you want, and even grow your hair so you look like hobo if it makes you happy. Im sorry. _

She hung up the phone, wiped her eyes and made her way back into the lobby where Nate was waiting.

"It was voicemail, but I hope he gets it." She said quietly.

"He will, now go" Nate ushered her towards the elevator. Just as she was about to hit the button, the doors opened.

"Blair.. I thought" Chuck exclaimed shocked.

"Chuck" she answered quietly, flashing a look in Nate's direction.


End file.
